For Old Time's Sake
by struckbylightening
Summary: Set during St Trinian's 2. Kelly's back to help the girl's with the latest dilemma, but someone doesn't want her to leave. Someone who's willing to do anything to keep her around. Kelly/Annabelle
1. Only For You

A/N: Hii. :) So, I went to see St Trinian's 2 today. Honestly, I thought it was terrible. I didn't like the first one much either... but for other reasons. So I thought I'd improve it... or make it more suited to me. Anyways. Enjoy? If you don't just instantly want to send me a message saying _'You hated St Trinian's? Die Bitch. Die!'  
_If that sounds like you; please don't read on... I don't much fancy being told to die...

* * *

"Give me a second, Annabelle. I have to take this call"

The girl in question sighed, letting go of the ex-headgirl's hand and taking a few steps backwards away from the silver car in which her companion had driven to the school in until she reached one of the tree's that surrounded the drive, onto which she could lean until Kelly's business was done. She'd missed having her around everyday, being able to sneak out of bed every other night to… talk with her… It had been lonely, she would admit, this head girl business.

As Kelly took her phone away from her ear, Annabelle leaned up from her slouched position, not too eagerly; she certainly didn't want Kelly to think her overzealous. She remained like that, careful to keep her non-surplused expression glued to her face. It had been months and yet Annabelle still wasn't quite sure where she stood with the smouldering temptress that was walking towards her.

"Problem, Kelly?"

'_Please say no'_, she prayed internally, _'I don't want you to have to go… not yet'_

"Actually yes. I'm going to have to head off. You can handle this without me, right?"

How she longed to scream _'No! No Kelly, I can't cope without you here! Not just with this treasure business ~ I can't cope at all. I just want you to stay! Please can you just stay…?' _Instead, she simply cocked her head to the left and coaxing the sexiest voice she could manage to whisper out a few words that she knew the ex headgirl of St Trinian's would find near irresistible.

"Can't you just stay for the night, Kelly? You know… for… old times sake?"

She could see the look upon the old girl's face changing, the resolve to leave wavering. Smiling sweetly, she waited for a few seconds before adding the finishing touch.

"I'll make it worth you while."

Now she had her. '_You really should have thought of this when you taught me how to flirt, Kelly Jones.'_ Whatever intentions Kelly had previously been harbouring to jump into that swish car and get back to her life had been put on the back burner. Her attention was all Annabelle's, and didn't she just love it? Slipping her hand into that of the other girl's whilst deftly pocketing her phone with the other, Kelly laughed. A long sexy drawn out laugh that sent what could only been described as shivers of anticipation down her spine.

"Only for you, Annabelle Fritton. Only for you."


	2. A Packet of Smokes

_A/N Hi again. I'm updating this fast, beacuse I'm really loving where this story is going. This chapter's a little darker than the last. ;) Thank you for the reviews I've already recieved. And... hope you enjoy chapter two. :)_

_(Another Author's Note:) The actual title of the chapter was going to be_ **'5 Bottles, 1 Photo and a Packet of Smokes Spells Trouble'**_ but it was too long :(_

* * *

It may have been midday, but that wouldn't have mattered what time it was. They would have done the same had it been 8am or 6pm. Allowing Annabelle to take the lead up the all too familiar staircase, Kelly's mind fell to whether this was a good idea. Casual flirting, holding hands, messing around. That was one thing. This, though. This was another, She knew full well, that after she had announced they should split, Annabelle had been… fairly het-up, to say the least. But it had only been fair. She was going off jet setting around the world and Annabelle would be at St Trinian's. She knew she didn't want a long distance relationship.

_And anyway,_' She reminded herself as Annabelle put the key into the door,_ 'I work better on my own. And undoubtedly, she works better without me.'_

As they stepped into what was always designated as the current Headgirl's room, Kelly noticed a few, almost, worrying things. First was a sight; the packet of cigarette's that lay in obvious view of the door. She could have sworn that the last time she had seen the younger girl that no cigarette had **ever **sat between those red lips. Had she taken up smoking? Surely not… Second was a sound; bottles, she would have guessed four of five; clinking together in a guilty manner as they were kicked underneath the bed with a swift flick of a heeled boot. The third, a smell; Corresponding with the sound, the smell of stale alcohol lingered in the room… and not just in the room. She thought she had smelt it on Annabelle's breath as they said what would have been goodbye… had she not agreed to stay. As Annabelle moved to cover the third incriminating item, a photo of Kelly that sat on her dresser, the subject of the photo kicked the bottles out from under the bed. The first three were wine. Red, as Annabelle liked. Kelly couldn't help smirking. Annabelle always had been a classy drinker for a St Trinian. But the next two worried her. Vodka, though, Kelly was grateful to see, not brewed on the premises. Had Annabelle been drinking it straight?

She should have left then. Left it as a clean break not kept leading her on. She longed to say_, 'You're a mess, Fritton', _but what actually came out of her mouth was

"When did you take up vodka and fags, Fritton?"

Annabelle, shook her head, leaning up from the incriminating photo frame she had flipped down to hide the camera's subject. "You told me. The girl's can smell fear.." She paused, picking up the packet of cigarettes and rolling them round in her hand, "And I know they have a key to the room. Best to keep up the image wouldn't you say?"

Kelly shook her head dispelling whatever thought had been lingering. Of course Annabelle was fine, simply trying to keep with the tradition of St Trinian's Headgirl's before her; heavy drinking, heavy smoking, lipstick wearing girl's, with whom no one dared to mess with.

And the photo of herself that sat upon the dresser with such prominence?

Simply a shrine to the type of head girl Annabelle would like to be; a memory of a friend that had left, but had shaped so much of her new life at St Trinian's. Certainly not that of a girl pining for the one who had ended their relationship without as much as a sentimental word.

Leaning over and pushing the packet of smokes from Annabelle's hand, Kelly delicately wrapped an arm around the younger girl's neck, before replace that arm with her lips. If Annabelle was so over her, then there couldn't be any harm in it… right?


End file.
